William Birkin
History At the young age of seventeen, William Birkin joined the Umbrella Corperation in 1977, and was placed at the Research Centre under first general manager, James Marcus. There, he came a close friend to Albert Wesker as they were both considered as Marcus's top apprentices. They created and devolped the experemental Tyrant until the place shut down in 1978. In 1980, William and Albert were transferred into the Arklay labortary, where they continued their research of the T Virus, and were assigned the roles of the Chiefs researcher of the facility by the President of the facility. William began to be obsessed with the Ebola Virus, while Umbrella where finding a cure for it. During there research of the Ebola, they were introduced to Lisa Trevor, a girl who survived Umbrella's experements since 1967. It was then where Wesker began to pond on Oswell E Spencer's plans. In 1981, Umbrella hired an ten year old girl as the Chief researcher, Alexia Ashford. Who was the grandaughter of Umbrellas founder, Edward Ashford, having an impact on William Birkin. William acted as if Alexia was his rival, as he held a high opinion over the Ashford family. Despite his rivalry with Alexia, he managed to create a new bioweapon called the Hunter. He became completely focus after Alexia's death in 1983. In 1988, William was promoted to the leader of the T project. After he and Wesker helped to assassinate Marcus under the orders of Spencer. Birkin then later went to marry another researcher, Annette and had a daughter called Sherry. When he and Wesker were conducting an experement called NE a Type, they used Lisa Trevor to fully accept the Parasite, and soon she was injected by the Progenitor virus in 1967. She soon mutated into a new virus, which Birkin gave a name called the G Virus. Birkin recieved an approval from the President of Umbrella, Oswell E Spencer, to transffer the Birkins into an underground labratory established specifically their project. William also bribed the Raccoon City police department, Brian Irons, to cover up the project. After the uptaking of the G Virus, William passed his T Virus research down to one of his partners, Dr. Greg Mueller. During the events of the Arklay moutains outbreak of the T Virus, William and Wesker where shocked in the discovery that Marcus is still alive and responsible for the Virus's outbreak. Knowing that his career would be over if the truth was heard, William activated the Facility's self destruct switch, destroying all evidence of his involvement in the Umbrella research. In 1998, William completed his devolpment in the G Virus, and planned on using it in order to become promoted of the Umbrellas executive board. But, he began to disagree with his superiors and planned on keeping it to himself and sell it to the US goverment. He requested to have them retrieve him but they never turned up. Spencer then sent HUNK and a team of Umbrella secuirity service unit to steal the G from William Birkin. The team confronted William in the Underground facility and ordered him to surrender the sample of G. William refused so one of the soldgiors fired at William with his rifle. Williams research was taken and left to die by the gunshot wounds. William then injected himself of what was left of the G, transforming himself into a monstrous mutation. Birkin chased after HUNK for his research back. The team were completely taken and paralized by the reborn of Birkin, while he killed off the team apart from HUNK. William then smashed the T Virus and it was injested by rats, causing the destruction of Raccoon City. In September 29th, Birkin wandered around the RPD and encountered some citizens who survived, his daughter was with them too. He implanted his embroyos into Brian Irons, who was no match and died. He then successfully implanted a embroyos into Sherry, who chased her. During all of his mutations, caused by the uncontrollable effects of the G, he chased after Leon, Claire Sherry and Ada from the sewers to the underground facility. He was defeated there by Leon and Claire, soon a train was destroyed, killing William Birkin once and for all. Quotes Its sheer perfection. My precous G Virus. No one will ever take you away from me. I will take over your research! So you finally come. Sorry, but Im not going to hand over my life's work. Gallery